Reader X ?
by Catgirl10004
Summary: You have been hired at an expensive Italian restaurant, the Pasta Primavera! Too bad you can't cook... And your boss is kinda a bitch... What did you get yourself into! Contains: Fem!Romano, Fem!ItalyXGermany Also, please write a review of who you want to be assisting for the next chapter! Thank you very much
1. Chapter 1

You were running down the street, still ecstatic about the email you got this morning. You were hired to work at the Pasta Primavera, as a dishwasher! This might have not been a big deal to most, but it was a fairly nice restaurant, so the pay was good. You planned to work as hard as you could between all the homework your freshman year of college dumped on you. You walked inside the grand double doors of the Italian restaurant, and was greeted by an Italian girl.

"You're our new worker (y/n) right?"

You nod "Y-yes!"

"It's about time you got here!" She said with a scowl on her face, "This place is fucking packed! And my sister, Feliciana, who usually cooks is on a date with her German bastard of a boyfriend! Now get into the kitchen and start cooking!"

Your eyes widened "W-wait a second! I-" You had no time to finish, as you were pushed into the kitchen by the bossy Italian. You sighed, in the kitchen alone with orders piling up fast. You decided, even though you sucked at cooking, to give it a shot. It looked easy enough, right? WRONG. In the midst of chopping up some vegetables with a butter knife, the chicken you were pan frying in oil caught fire. You quickly grabbed a bowl and filled with water, and dumped it on the fire, thinking it would quickly go out. WRONG AGAIN. The flames shot up five feet, effectively singeing your hand. You jerked your hand away and cried out in pain.

"THE FUCK?!"

You looked to the kitchen doorway to find your boss in equal parts anger and shock, along with a girl who looked very similar to her, who was currently freaking out and hanging off the arm of a well-built man with slicked-back blonde hair.

Your boss was screaming at both you and the fire, the other girl was just hysterical, and you were biting your bottom lip to prevent from screaming in pain. In the midst of this all, the blonde peeled the hysterical girl off his arm and left the room. He returned a few seconds later with a fire extinguisher and quickly put out the fire. Once the flames were put out, you looked at your boss. You were pretty sure the fire didn't get extinguished, but instead went to your boss's eyes. You looked at her sheepishly, holding your throbbing hand to your chest.

~Timeskip~

You yawned as you flipped through a magazine your friend brought you at the hospital. The doctor said you had to stay overnight, in case of infection. Sighing, you examined your bandaged hand. Turns out it was a second degree burn, not extremely bad, but still painful. There was a knock at your room's door and a nurse came in.

"There are totally some people that want to see you. Do you, like, want them to come in?" The nurse said, examining his nails.

I nodded, thinking it was one of my friends. The nurse left to bring in the guests. A few minutes later, there was a knock at my door, and surprise, there was my three friends from the restaurant.

"You should have told me you couldn't cook you moron!" My boss sighed.

"Veeee~ Lovina! Be nice to her! She's hurt~" The clone of your boss defended you.

You looked at her in question "Who...?"

"Oh! I'm sorry for not introducing myself! My name is Feliciana, but you can call me Feli~ I'm your boss's sister~ and this," She went on, grabbing the hand of the blonde man, earning an annoyed look from Lovina, "Is my boyfriend Ludwig~"

Ludwig nodded a silent hello.

Lovina cleared her throat "Anyway, I came to talk with you about the damages you caused. It was quite an extensive amount. We have top quality stoves and utensils and both were damaged in the fire. You will have to work it all off. You will be our new chef's assistant, working minimum wage."

You sighed "How much do I owe you?"

"20,000 dollars."

...Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm extremely sorry for the wait on this fic! I've been lacking access to a computer when I have free time for a while!**

**Good news is- I got a Google Drive App on my iPod, so I should be able to work on fics more often, and get them done faster!**

**Anyway, enough with my rambling! Please enjoy chapter 2! **

* * *

The next day you were released from the hospital with your hand bandaged up tight and a prescription for some pain medicine. Apparently Lovina didn't think that a second degree burn was all that bad, so she wrote you down for coming into work at 1 pm. You checked your watch, which read 9 am. You sighed, content and climbed into your car and drove out of the parking structure. You blasted your favorite song and jammed all the way home.

Once you arrived home, you took some pain medicine and crashed on the couch, looking on the ceiling. You had barely gotten any sleep last night, and when you actually managed to fall asleep, your dreams were filled with an evil Italian girl and exploding ovens. To make up for your lack of sleep last night, you decided to take a quick nap. You set an alarm on your phone for 11 am, and fell asleep.  
"Mmm...?" You mumbled, slowly waking up. The alarm hadn't gone off, so you looked at your phone to see how much time you had until you had to get up.  
"1:30..." You read sleepily... ONE THIRTY?! Your jumped out of bed and grabbed your phone. In your tired state from the pain meds, you had forgotten to turn on the volume for the alarm. "Shitshitshit...!" you mumbled to yourself, grabbing your purse, and extra pain medication for the headache you knew for sure you were going to get later after Lovina was done screaming her head off at you. With no time to waste, you jumped into your car, and drove about 10 miles over the speed limit. You thanked the universe as you pulled into the restaurant parking lot, as you made it in one piece and didn't get pulled over. You took a quick glance to the restaurant and your face paled. Looking out the window was Lovina, and she looked about as pissed off, or maybe even more, than when you started the kitchen fire.

"Where the fuck were you?!" Lovina yelled as soon as you walked through the door.

"S-sorry...! My alarm on my phone didn't go off...!"

"Bullshit!" She started, "That has to be the fucking lamest exc-" She was cut off by her twin, Feliciana, glomping her.

"Veeee~ sorella! Antonio brought tomatoes~ He's out back with a couple cratefulls!"

Lovina was gone quicker than one could say "pasta".

Feliciana looked at you and winked "Its alright about being late, everybody makes mistakes~ Oh, and the new chef is in the kitchen, waiting for his new helper~"

You thanked Feliciana for helping to direct Lovina's attention elsewhere, and headed off toward the kitchen. The kitchen still smelt a bit singed, you noted to yourself as you opened the door, but it was mostly drowned out by all the herbs and spices you could smell. You looked around the kitchen, but surprisingly, the new chef was nowhere to be found.

"Hello...?' You called out "Anyone here...?"

"I'm right behind you..." A quiet voice came behind you.

You jumped a bit from surprise and turned around. "W-who?!" Behind you was a man with glasses and chin length blonde hair. He was holding onto a Polar Bear (How in the world Lovina allowed him to bring a Polar Bear cub into the kitchen was beyond you) and he had a long stubborn curl that looked as if it didn't want to be brushed into the rest of his hair.

"Sorry I scared you" he said quietly.

You shook your head "No! Don't be! I just didn't see you."

He let out a dry laugh "Thats alright, that happens often... Anyways, i'm Matthew."

"My name is (y/n). Its a pleasure to meet you Matthew." You said, holding your hand out for him to shake. He started reaching for it when the kitchen door burst open and Lovina popped her head in.

"Hey! If you've got time to chit chat, then you aren't working hard enough! If you don't have any orders yet, then at least show your assistant around the kitchen so she knows where the ingredients are for when you need them! At least this way, she won't be completely useless!"

You dryly chuckled, trying to imply to Matthew that she was just joking, and could be a great help in the kitchen.

"And i'm not joking either!" Loviana added as she left the kitchen.

Matthew looked at you "I-Is she usually that mean...?"

You shake your head "No, she just has sort of a grudge against me for causing a kitchen fire on my first day here."

"K-kitchen fire...?"

You shake your head "It's a long story..." Ok, so it wasn't THAT long, you just didn't feel like making a bad first impression on the person that's going to be ordering you around until you work off the 20,000 dollars in damages that you had caused. Which was probably going to take you awhile. A LONG while.

Matthew nodded "L-let me show you the ingredients that are used most in the dishes so that y-you can access them quickly."

You nodded, and he proceeded to show you around the kitchen. By the end of it, your head was spinning, and a few orders came in. Matthew got to work immediately. You watched from the corner of your eye his facial expressions that he was making while cooking. He looked so serious and concentrated.

"Hey." He said, making you jump a bit, "Could you hand me the oregano?"

You nodded, slightly surprised that he wasn't talking in a whisper, or stuttering. You reached to the side and grabbed the container and handed it to him.

"Umm... (y/n)? This is mint."

Oops.

The rest of the workday went off pretty smoothly, no more screw ups on your part (Thank God). After the last customer left, you started to clean the kitchen. Matthew offered to help, but you had refused. Not wanting to leave you there by yourself, the shy blonde stayed with you the entire time in the kitchen. He didn't say a word the entire time. It was when you had finally finished cleaning and started to head out of the kitchen that he finally spoke up.

"H-hey (y/n)...?"

You turned to face him, currently in the process of putting on your coat "Yeah?"

"Umm..." He scratched the back of his head "W-well since we will be working with each other from now on... I figure t-that we should get to know each other a b-bit... Since the restaurant is closed tomorrow, c-can I treat you to lunch?"


End file.
